User blog:Jasmin231/Skullgirls Quest
Who woulda thought a competition of cat puns (Which I won, fur the record.) would turn into this? ~ Welcome to Monster High! ~ Jazz: SPECTATOR MODE ACTIVATED Here, Kittie, Kittie. You need to look fur Cerebella. ~ ThePowerPuffKittie has transferred to Monster High! ~ Kittie: Hi Jazz: Hallo. Time to look for Cerebella! (Yes, I stopped the puns.) Kittie: Okay. To the Cirque de Cartes I guess? Jazz: ... Yes. You may want to put on a hat, though. Kittie: (I think I botched the name but eh) Oh Okay Jazz: (Nah, you got it right.) Kittie: (Yay) Shadow: "I refuse to be covered by a hat!" Jazz: Too bad. Kittie: Ahem, Shadow. You know how people in New Meridian are like. Jazz: Me coming along brings enough attention to us. Shadow: "Still a puffball eh?" Jazz: Yes, stupid parasite. Shadow: "Stupid puffball." Kittie: Okay knock it off. Jazz: Okay. Shadow: *And cue angry huffing* Jazz: Hat. We need a hat. Shadow: "No." Jazz: But faaaaker... Kittie: Hey, why don't you form a pair of cat ears or something, huh Shadow? Shadow: "Cat ears.I don't-" Kittie: Or hedgehog ears. That works too. Jazz: But... His face... Kittie: Oh um. Yeah, get a hat. Jazz: Step 1 of finding Cerebella: Get a hat to cover your parasite. Shadow: "I refuse." Kittie: Suck it up Shadow (Be right back) Jazz: ... Hat hat hat... Where do we get a hat? (Okay, I'll wait.) Kittie: (Back) Jazz: (Kay! :3) Kittie: Well, there's the hat in my sister's room. But the entire place is a death trap. Jazz: Oh dear. Shadow: "And by death trap, she means it smells like perfume." Kittie: Excactly. Jazz: Okay... You two have odd definitions of 'death trap', but okay... Shadow: "Let's just get the stupid hat." Jazz: *nod* Kittie: Uh yeah, it happens when you a tomboy.*sweatdrops* Jazz: Ah. Kittie: So uh, who's going in there? Shadow: "I am." Jazz: ... LOGIC. Kittie: Uh, I dunno how that's gonna work. ._.' Shadow: "Wait, darn it." Jazz: ... e_e I'll do it. Kittie: Thanks. Shadow"Stupid logic." Kittie: Shush you. Jazz: Tell me where the hat is, and I'll get it. Kittie: It should be on a chair near her bed. Like on the top part of the chair. Jazz: Alright... *and I has entered the 'death trap'* *runs out, holding hat* IGOTIT Kittie: (Hang on a sec.I gotta get my brownie back from Patrick.) Jazz: (Okay.) Kittie: ((*sighs*Never mind. He squished it and called it a turd. e_e)) Jazz: (e_e) Kittie: ((He thinks poop is humorous.He says that a lot.)) Jazz: (*facepalm*) Kittie: ((As for his insults.He calls people um....)) Yay Jazz! Jazz: (Don't wanna know.) *tosses the hat to Kittie* Kittie: Thank you so much Jazz. *puts on the hat* Jazz: No prob. Now... Well... There's a second issue... Shadow: "I can't see!" Jazz: Deal with it, faker. Shadow: "Grr..." ((EDIT: Useless '/' was removed.)) Kittie: Okay, what's the second issue? Jazz: *pointing to self* Kittie: Oh. Um, hmm... Jazz: ... Kittie: Uh, tell them you're a short pufferfish Dagonian? Jazz: Cause that'll totally work. *sarcasm* Kittie: ((Guess what they added to the Beta?)) Crap. Oops. Jazz: (What?) Kittie: ((Eliza's voice)) Jazz: (Oh,) (BRB.) Kittie: (Okay I'll wait) Jazz: (Aaand back!) Kittie: (Yay) Uh, we can hide you in a backpack? Jazz: *sigh* Well, better than nothing. Kittie: Hang on!*Kittie runs into her room and runs out with a red backpack* Jazz: Alright. *jumps in* Kittie: Sorry if it's cramped in there.It was my brother's backpack. Shadow: "Wait,did you tell her what the backpack was used for?" Kitie: Oh crud. Jazz: ... NOPE. *jumps out* Kittie: I forgot. Sorry! Jazz: ... e_e Kittie: Hang on lemme go get the purple backpack. At least that one smells like flowers... Jazz: Eh, I'll be able to handle that... Kittie: *Kittie soon comes back with the purple backpack* Jazz: *jumps in* Kittie: Let's go! Jazz: ONWARDS! *a few moments later* Jazz: (Whisper mode activated.) Kittie: Well, we're here. Jazz: Alright... Do you see her? Kittie: Hang on. No, that's Beatrix, no, no, no, found her! Jazz: Yeeey. Kittie: Now how do we get to her? Shadow: "We go up to her and demand the Life Gem." Jazz: I dunno. But that may not be the best idea. Kittie: Uh..... Shadow, think that through..... Shadow: "You expect me to ask nicely?" Jazz: You do know who Cerebella is, right, faker? Kittie: No, it's just that. Think of what happened to Squigly and Ms. Fortune ._.' Shadow: "Yes. That girl with the hat." Jazz: ... I don't want to. Shadow: "I don't like Cerebella at all." Kittie: Shush! Jazz: You're not exactly silent, faker. Shadow: "Oh." Kittie: e_e Jazz: People are going to notice. Kittie: Jeez, there's a lot of people in here! Jazz: I'd expect so. Kittie: Um, they're sitting down. Jazz: ... Yeah. My guess is the show is starting. Shadow: "Well then sit down!" Kittie: Okay okay. Jazz: ... Now what? Kittie: Uh... *Another few moments later.* Announcer: "And now the star with, er, from the big top, Cerebella!" Jazz: ... Well, that's her, for sure. Shadow: "My ears!" Jazz: Shoosh. Kittie: Shadow, I know the people are loud, but, calm down. Jazz: She's pretty much the main act. People are going to be loud. Shadow: "Their screaming is going to give me a headache." Kittie: And who's the one with the head here? Jazz: Exactly. *After the show-lol another time skip* Jazz: (Time skips! Keeping a two- person RP going!) Kittie: (Yeah!) Jazz: ... Have you thought of how to approach her yet? Kittie: Well, the fan approach? Shadow: "That might not work." Jazz: ...Might be worth a shot. It's better than a certain parasite's idea. Kittie: Okay.Um.Is there a paper and a pen in there? Jazz: *furantic searching has started* Kittie: (More cat puns) Jazz: Ehm... Yeah, actually. Kittie: Good. *Kittie takes the paper and pen* Jazz: ... Well, Shad', we're gonna have to shut up now. Kittie: Um,excuse me Cerebella? Jazz: ... Kittie: ((I can't do Cerebella,could you? XD)) Jazz: (... No... I don't think so. I was actually kinda counting on you to be her...) Kittie: (Oh.) (I'll try) Cerebella: "What's up kid?" Kittie: (I think I failed) Jazz: (Better than no Cerebella... And probably better than what mine would be.) Kittie: (Well...we gave it a shot ) Could I get an autograph? Cerebella: "Sure!" *signs the paper* Kittie: And do you know anything about the Life Gem? Jazz: ... Cerebella: *stops writing* "What?" Jazz: (Wuh oh.) Kittie: (She caught on) (Crap) Uh,the Life Gem?Do you know where it is? Jazz: (... This won't turn out well...) Kittie: Like anyone who has it or anything? (Run?) Jazz: (RUN.) Cerebella: "You're just another person who wants to steal from my family!" Kittie: ._.' Jazz: (RUN AWAAAAAY) Kittie: *has commenced running* Jazz: *internal screaming* Cerebella: "Oh no you don't!" Jazz: FAAAAKER HALP Vice Versa: *pulls a chunk of rock out of the ground* Kittie: (Oh no.Diamonds Are Forever) Jazz: (NOPENOPENOPE) Kittie: (RUUUUUUN!) Jazz: (YOU RUN) FAAAAKER Cerebella: "A girl's best friend!"*well,a diamond's currently launched in out direction* Jazz: FAAAKER HALP Shadow: *makes the two roll into a ball* Kittie: I can't see a thing. Shadow: "I'm only spindashing so we can dodge the stupid thing!" Jazz: ... 0.0' I'm pretty sure that's not what the move is called... Shadow: "Or whatever!" Kittie: (I dun goofed) Jazz: Imean, normally, yeah, but it's called something else this way. Shadow: "What?" Kittie: Hairball,moron! *Kittie then insults him in German* Jazz: Uhm... Shadow: "I refuse to translate that." Jazz: Alright. Kittie: Hey where are we going? Jazz: ... Faaaakerrr... Shadow: "What?" Jazz: WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING Shadow: *soon hits a pole* Kittie: Oww Jazz: SHADOW YOU HAD ONE JOB Shadow: "I got us out didn't I?" Kittie: Dummkopf! Shadow: "I'm not a moron!" Jazz: ... Great job, Wheatley. Kittie: (Lol XD) Jazz: (>:3) Shadow: "Shut it puffball." Jazz: No. Kittie: Um,I'm kinda cramped. Jazz: Oh yeah, and there's still the star from and with the big top. With the living hat. Kittie: How far did we go? Shadow: "Hold on,let me get back to normal!" Jazz: Well? Kittie: *piano sounds along with someone going la la la* Jazz: Wuh oh. Kittie: (Well,that's a long way to go.They're in Maplecrest.) Jazz: (Alright, then.) Kittie: (It'll be fine as long as it isn't Nightmare Crest O_O') Jazz: (It's going to be Nightmare Crest, isn't it?) Kittie: (Nope.So much nope.) Jazz: ... Alright, what was that and where are we? Kittie: (Forget the background of the place,the only thing that scares me is that when you hit someone hard enough the ice cream truck in the background says dies cream) Maplecrest I guess? Jazz: (... Holy cow.) Alright, but what was that? Kittie: What was what? Shadow: "How hard did you hit your head?" Jazz: That noise? Kittie: You mean the singing or the kids getting out of school? Jazz: ... The darn hat is gone, isn't it? Kittie: Yes.I'm dead when I get back. Jazz: Well, try to keep the attention away from you. Kittie: Right. Shadow: "There's a girl with horns,I don't think that's going to be a problem." Jazz: ...Ehhh... Parasites tend to get attention... Kittie: And shunned. Shadow: "Well excuse me princess!" Jazz: *nod nod* Kittie: (References everywhere.) Jazz: And you're not an erget or Link, faker. You have no right to say that. Shadow: "Shut it." Kittie: Shush! Jazz: ... Kittie: I meant SHadow. Jazz: So much for not drawing attention to us. Kittie: Uh...run? Jazz: Run. Kittie: *Kittie has started to run again* Jazz: Hopefully we won't run into more trouble... Shadow: "Right....." Jazz: We probably will, though. Shadow: "Well,yeah.Look who I'm attached to!" Jazz: ... I choose not to comment on this. *A few moment later....and they just ran into FIlia* Kittie: (Gah.Darn keyboard.) Jazz: (Well, fan- flipping- tastic.) Kittie: *Filia (Okay fixed) Uh.... Shadow: "I knew it." Jazz: ... Lemme guess; trouble. Samson: "Yo kid!You seein' this?" Jazz: ... Yup, trouble. Kittie: Um,wait.Uh,we're not deadly? Filia: "Samson what did you do now?" Jazz: ... So much for our plan. Kittie: Yep. Samson: "I didn't do anything!Just look at this!" Jazz: From one set of headgear to another. Kittie: Heh heh.Yeah.... Shadow: "What are you staring at human?" Kittie: Shadow shut up.... Jazz: ... e_e' Kittie: (Hang on.I gotta think of what to say) Jazz: (I'm hanging on.) Kittie: (Back) Samson: "Human?Now you listen here.." Jazz: ... This isn't going to turn out well. Kittie: Yeah. Filia: "Samson please.Stop getting us into fights." Jazz: Same to you, Shad'. Kittie: Uh huh.*nods* Shadow: "Why you little-" Kittie: Shadow! Jazz: Faker, stahp. Kittie: Yes,just stahp. Shadow: *sighs*"Fine..." Jazz: We don't need any more fighting here. Filia: "I have to agree with them Samson." Samson: "What?Kid,he-" ~ MissGeek has transferred to Monster High! ~ Kittie: Uh,yeah sorry about that,Shadow's a butt." Jazz: (Oh, hai, Missy.) Kittie: (Hi Missy!) Missy: Hey there. I see you've found the hipster witch, Jazz. ((EDIT: Long story short, one of my friends called Drawcia a hipster witch. Kittie got poked with the Stick of DOOOM and turned into Drawcia. Therefor, Kittie was a hipster witch.) Jazz: (... We needn't speak of that now.) Missy: Heh. Le stick is bound to come up somehow, my dear lady. Jazz: (BRB) Kittie: Oh gosh,not the Stick of Doom!D: Jazz: (Ehm... We'll get back to that.) Missy: *snickers* Jazz: (We were kinda just in the middle of something...) Kittie: (Yeah.Kinda tracking down the Life Gem with a parasite-hedgehog hybrid.And ran into Filia.) Missy: Ah, I see. So, typical sitcom weirdness. Jazz: (After escaping from Cerebella.) Missy: O-kay then, That's... uh, certainly something. Jazz: (Yeah.) ~ MonsterGirl2002 has transferred to Monster High! ~ Kittie: (Who decided that Diamonds Are Forever,blockbusters aside...) Jazz: (Oh, hi Girl X.) MG: (Hihi! ^^ Did I walk into something? I can leave.) Kittie: (Hai.) Missy: No need to leave, I just got here, so I have no clue what's happening either, Girl X. Jazz: (Well, you got a short summary.) MG: Lol. Oh, I just noticed that MissGeek has a star! Where have I been? Under a rock? Jazz: (Away from the wiki?) Missy: I actually became a chat admin a while ago. I'm not a full admin yet, but I can moderate here. Jazz: (Oh uh, I'll be right back.) MG: (Okay) Kittie: (Yeah.) MG: Congrats! Kittie: (Well,you know Alice Liddell?I went to check the page earlier....and it's gone) MG: I wasn't actually away. For the past few days, I was lurking around here, commenting on blogposts. (Really?) Kittie: (Yep.) MG: I'll go check Kittie: (Someone deleted it.And Blue-Ribbons decided to give her opinion.) (I really hope this doesn't turn into a spat over an OC cause I'm just gonna stay away from that kinda fight.) Missy: Same here. I hate the wiki fights. MG: Hmm....CG deleted it Me too Even though I'm an admin Kittie: (Yeah.So,um,Bekah's got guts.) Missy: I respect Bekah quite a bit. She stands up for what she believes in, even on controversial topics... Me, I just hid under the covers until the fights or whatever's going on subside. MG: I'm actually impressed. Kittie: (*nods*I can understand that.I spoke my mind to CG once...never again with that guy.I'm sorry...) (Also Bekah's got my respect too.And a palette:3) ((EDIT: Actually, I think it was a good thing I was gone for a while now... Otherwise I would be speaking my mind here...)) Missy: Does CG have a history of being rude/blunt? I mean, not gossip, but I just want to know. MG: I have no idea. xD Kittie: (I've seen the way he's talked to people.Just rude.) MG: Oh Kittie: (When asked to see me when I decided to tell him that Evie changed and was getting help.He said I was "shading her") Missy: Ah, I see. MG: "Shading her"? Kittie: (Yeah.I guess he meant protecting her.) Jazz: (...) MG: Oh. Missy: Oh, look, Jazz returned! Jazz: (I have.) Kittie: (Anyways,I tell him that I wasn't shading her,nor will he talk to me in such a way.) (Hai again) MG: Well...CG sometimes confuses me. Once he is friends with Evie then the next minute, he's arguing with her Jazz: (Hi.) Kittie: (we'll get back to the skullgirls quest in a moment) Jazz: (Pfft...) Missy: And I can watch from the sidelines, waving my parasol in the air. MG: I'll leave now. I understand that you guys were trying to RP or something so I'll go. Jazz: (Oh, uh, bye then, MG.) Kittie: (And I think he left the chat.And then I left because I ain't having that crap,admin or not.) Missy: Oh, bye Girl X. ^^ See you whenever. Kittie: (Bye.It was nice to talk to you Girl X.) Jazz: (It was.) MG: Bye, guys! ^^ Jazz: (Byyyeee...) Kittie: (Bye) ~ MonsterGirl2002 has left the chat. ~ Kittie: (And now back to Maplecrest with Shadow,Jazz,Filia,and Samson!) Missy: Uh, on that note, I need to leave too. I didn't intend to stay that long. I have things I need to be doing. Jazz: (Oh, bye then, Missy.) Missy: So, uh, I'll see you later. Kittie: (Bye) Missy: See ya. ^^ Jazz: (I'll be posting this when it's done, so you won't miss a thing.) (And bye.) ((EDIT: See, I wasn't lying!)) ~ MissGeek has left the chat. ~ Filia: "A butt?" Jazz: (Lolwut.) Kittie: Um,I mean personality wise Filia. Filia: "Oh,um...." Samson: "Kid.Whaddya think about these two?" Jazz: Three! (This was either Filia or Samson...): "Three?" Kittie: Yes.*Kittie unzips the backpack* Jazz: *pops out of backpack* ((EDIT: What? No, we didn't accidentally do this backwards... I have no clue what you're talking about...)) Samson: "What is that thing?!" Filia: "Samson!" Jazz: I expected a reaction like that. Samson: "I just-what?" Filia: "I think it's a cute little puffball!" Kittie: (Oh snap) Jazz: (Oh snap, indeed.) Cute, not exactly, little, eh, puffball, yes. Kittie: (I'm not sure I'd like being called puffball ._.') Samson: "It looks like lunch!" Jazz: No. Kittie: Wait,you can't eat her! Filia: "Samson manners!" Samson: "Ugh,fine kid." Kittie: Phew Jazz: (Well, now what?) Kittie: (I dunno.I'm kinda getting tired.Darn sleeping medicine) Jazz: (... Are we going to have to 'to be continued'?) Kittie: (Yes.It will be continued tommorow.) Jazz: (What time?) Kittie: (As soon as I get up.Sorry for the time,it's just that sometimes I end up waking up late) (So maybe around 9 o'clock?If I do get up around then.) Jazz: (Oh. Uhm, Just comment on the blogpost, and I'll reply when I'm online, just because timezones and stuff...) Kittie: (Okay.Bye) Jazz: (Bye...) (And to be continued.) ~ ThePowerPuffKittie has left the chat. ~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts